


I Remember...

by bowsandarrows



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, based on youtube video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3789631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowsandarrows/pseuds/bowsandarrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tell me what she’s like. Tell me the time you first met. Tell me what you remember”<br/>“I remember the day so clearly. I remember…” </p>
<p>[All parts are about 500 words or more]</p>
<p>[Can be considered a series of one-shots or a whole book]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(This is based on a video I saw on Youtube by KristinaOrtutova<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vSLeNyQfFAs "</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Youtube video by KristinaOrtutova https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vSLeNyQfFAs

_“Tell me what she’s like. Tell me the time you first met. Tell me what you remember”_

_“I remember the day so clearly. I remember…”_

We were at a charity event, one that my family was sponsoring. I turn around and stop in my tracks. Her beautiful blond hair cascaded down her shoulders. Who could she be? I wonder.

I smile at her as she looks at me and I walk up to her. “Hi, I’m Oliver Queen” I say whilst smiling. She grins and says, “Felicity Smoak” Her voice captivates me instantly. I stand my ground. Loyal to the promise I made myself, “ _With the life I lead, I just don’t think that I can be with someone that I can love and care about.”_

“Are you meeting someone here?” I ask, she shakes her head; “Nope” She never stops smiling. “May I buy you a drink?” I ask she says nothing but nods and I lead her to the open bar. “Champagne, please” She says to the bartender.

I do not order for myself but keep looking at her. “Are you going to keep staring at me, or are you going to pay for the drink?” She says this in a light, cheerful tone. I snap out of my daze and pay the bartender. “So where do you work, Felicity Smoak?” She smiles and laughs, “That’s funny! You know work and Smoak rhymes and you know cause you just asked me and I laughed and…” She trails off when she sees my confused expression, “I scared you away, didn’t I? You know with all my non-stop talking” I laugh, “I’m not easily scared away” Is what I say and we both burst into laughter.

She was so easy to talk to and her blue eyes kept tugging me in deeper and deeper. “So, back to my question, where do you work?” She smiles, “You might know it. Queen Consolidated.” My eyes widen a bit when she says this. “Really? How come I’ve never seen you there before?” “I work in the IT department. We don’t get out much, fixing peoples problems.” I stay quiet.

“Problems as in problems on the computer like if someone spilled coffee on it but I doubt it would work if someone spilled coffee on it but…I think you get my point.” “I talk a lot don’t I?” I look down, look back up at her again, and say, “Nope. Not at all” I smile at her. She smiles back. “So what do you do for work, Mr. Oliver Queen?” She asks.

I feel I can trust her, I feel I can tell her my deepest darkest secret but I cannot put her in danger.

Therefore, I tell her, “I’m opening a club.” I can tell she is not too fund of my idea of opening a club, yet she says with kindness, “Interesting!” I frown a little bit but do not let it show. I was going to say something when my bodyguard, John Diggle tells me that it is time to give my speech to the guests so instead I stand up from my seat at the bar and say, “I’ll see you again, Felicity Smoak, dinner possibly?” “I would love that,” She says and I walk away breaking contact with her at the last minute.

_“I remember her eyes, her hair, her dress, her laugh, her smile…”_


	2. Part 2

_“Tell me about the picture you’re holding, Tell me what you remember about it”_

_“I remember the feeling when she put her arm around me…”_

We were at my mother’s campaign announcement when she was running for mayor against Sebastian Blood, I going to give a speech, announcing how proud I was of my mother. I was just about to go up to the podium, until Felicity came up to me. I noticed her look of worry and her scared eyes. I ask her, “What’s wrong?” My voice was laced with concern.

I had fallen hard for her.

She shakes her head, looking down, indicating that I should not ask but I knew I should. I knew her. “Felicity?” I ask in concern. She looks up to look at me. I raise my hand to put it on her cheek, “Tell me, what’s wrong?” “Okay, well you know that my family is a bit... Dysfunctional, right?” I nod, she continues, “My brother died, my father fell off the face of the earth, and my mother well who knows what she’s doing know” “Is this about your family? Did something happen?” I ask, she shakes her head and continues speaking, “Well, you know Walter was my friend, and that I would help you find him? Well when he was still running the company he had me investigate the black book…” She trailed off, hoping I would catch onto what she was saying.

I slowly nodded, waiting for her to continue speaking, “I wasn't able to tell him but I found an off shore bank account that seemed suspicious so I flagged it, it pinged yesterday that a large amount of money was drawn out, I did some digging and it was deposited to the doctor that delivered Thea” I straightened my composure at the mention of Thea, my sister. “A little more digging and I found something, so I confronted your mother about it” I was confused, why she had not come to me first. “And now I’d like to welcome, Oliver Queen!” The announcer said. I knew I should go up there now but I needed to hear what else she had to say. “What did you find out?” I ask, she stays quiet for a second and says, “Malcolm Merlyn is Thea’s father.” I was in disbelief when I heard this. This cannot be true. Robert is her father. However, why would Felicity lie? “Oliver Queen?” I heard the announcer say my name and I was snapped back to reality.

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I had just given my speech and now everyone was just talking and sipping wine. It was getting dark out and I knew I had to confront my mother about the information I had found out earlier. I was standing with felicity, she was sipping champagne, when my best friend, Tommy came up to us and said, “May I get a picture of the happy couple?” “Couple? Oh no! We’re just...” Felicity trailed off, unsure of what to say. What were we? Friends? Were we more? Were we less? Tommy looked at the both of, awaiting our answer so I said while smiling, “Friends, we’re friends” Yet he did not give up, he still wanted to take a picture of Felicity and me. So I gave in, I leaned closer to her putting my arm on the small of her back while she put her arm around my neck. Shivers ran through me as if electricity surged through my veins. I stood still, as if frozen in time. My feelings for her grew even stronger; my heart beats faster when she touches me. Tommy raises the camera and says, “Smile!” I look at felicity, as does she, our eyes connect I feel she is going to kiss me, or run. Nevertheless, her eyes show an emotion I could not quite read, until she starts laughing. I am confused as to why she is laughing, maybe to try to make light of what happened. However, hearing her laugh made me want to laugh and somewhere in between our laughing fit, I heard a shutter. He had taken the picture.

_“I remember when our eyes connected, I wanted to kiss her. But I had not had the courage…”_


	3. Part 3

_“Tell me about your first date.. Tell me what you remember about it”_

_“I remember I was nervous… I remember saying..”_

I came up to the door that said, ‘IT department’ I was not sure what I was going to say, I contemplated leaving but this girl had me hooked, had me mesmerized. I raised my fist, held in a breath, and knocked. I waited for an answer when I heard, “It’s open!” I opened the door, walking in. She was chewing on a red pen, typing on a keyboard.

She has not acknowledged my presence yet, so I speak up “Felicity Smoak?” She turns around in her chair and looks with a surprised expression at me. “What are you doing here?” I was about to answer when she had remembered our meeting merely two days ago. “Right, I told you where I work and this is your family’s company, but it still begs the question, what are you doing here?” She asks. “Keeping my promise” Is all I say with a smile on my face. He scrunches her eyebrows asking, “Promise?” “When we met, before I left I said that we’d see each other again, over dinner.” “Are you asking me on a date?” She asks with shock. “Yes.” I say simply. “What do you say?” She answers me, “Yes, I’d love to go on a date with Oliver Queen” She grins. I smile at her one last time and make my out. I could not wait for our date; a date I had hoped would turn out all right.

**\------- \------------------------------------\--------------------------**

We were sitting at our table; at the restaurant, I had reserved a table for our date. She looks stunning in a short sleeve reddish-pink dress. She was not wearing her glasses I had seen her in earlier; her hair was slightly pulled back. I could not stop staring. Her beautiful piercing blue eyes stared back at me. I could not stop smiling, neither could she.  I speak up, deciding to start a conversation, “I don’t normally trust people so easily, nor do I confide in people. For a long time, I could not let anyone in. I had built these walls, sworn to myself I wouldn’t fall in love. But you proved me wrong.” I paused, took a breath and was about to continue speaking when my keen sense of hearing heard something of a missile being launched and head toward us. I acted quickly, stood, flipped the table, and tackled Felicity as the missile landed.

My vision is blurry, my ears are ringing, “Felicity?” I call. No answer. “Felicity?!” I call again slowly getting up and spotting her lying next to me. I see, a wound bleeding from her the side of her head, she is unconscious. A ponding pain hits me as a headache begins to form. I squeeze my eyes shut, as if to shield myself from the pain. I open my eyes, my head hurts like no other, but I ignore it as an unconscious Felicity grabs my full attention and I slowly slip my arms under her back and knees, standing up with her and taking her to where she would be safe, safe from harm.

_“I remember her unconscious limp body in my hands as I carry her away, I remember making a promise to myself, a promise I had failed to keep...”_


	4. Part 4

_“Tell me about that time…Tell me what you remember about it…”_

_“I remember the call…”_

“Hello, Mr. Oliver Queen! Or, should I say, Green Arrow?” His voice snarled through the speaker in my phone. I wanted to punch something. This was not supposed to happen. Not today, not now, not ever. “What do you want?” I snarled. “I've got your precious Felicity, famous hacker, pretty girl she is.” My heart stopped. “Don’t touch her!” I yell through the phone. My breathing was ragged. My heart was beating fast. Anger boiled inside of me. “Oh I won’t. Unless you do not come in the next 10 minutes then she will be dead.” I ran off with a lightning speed, before the call ended I heard, “Tick tock, Clocks running.”

I burst through the window as it shatters into pieces. Bow in hand, arrow drawn. I yell out, “I’m here!” A lamp flickers on when I hear whimpering. I turn around, “Felicity...” I say. Tears are streaming down her cheeks as he holds a strong arm around her, holding a syringe to her neck. “Let. Her. Go” I demand with a strong tone.

Arrow pointing toward him, I stare at him with disgust in my eyes. “You love her don’t you?” He says. I do not answer but keep staring at the syringe in his hand, praying he doesn't pierce it through her skin. “Say it.” He commands. I cannot say it. “Say it,” He says with a more demanding tone. Felicity stares at me as she waits for me to say those three words.

Just three simple words, that is it. Three little words that I choke on, that are stuck in my throat. I swallow. _Just say it, I tell myself,_ “I love you,” I say. “I love you, Felicity,” I repeat. “Aw! See that wasn't so hard!” He smirks, he moves with her closer to the broken window. “Now say goodbye,” He says piercing the syringe through the side of her neck and throwing her down on the floor. “No!” I yell out. The arrow that was drawn, I release without a second thought. Another one flies towards him. Lastly, another flies through his chest as he falls through the window. I drop the bow, dropping onto my knees next to her.

I hold her head in mine as I say, “Felicity...” Tears begin to form in my eyes when her eyes start to close. “Open your eyes” I command, she opens them once more, stares at me with eyes pleading to save her. I stare back at her when I say, “I love you, please don’t leave me,” I plead with her. However, her eyes have closed, her head rolls to the side. Tears stream down my face as I keep holding her head in my hands. “Open your eyes. Come on. Open your eyes!” I shake her, but she is unresponsive. I plead with her to open her eyes, holding on to a sliver of hope that maybe, possibly a miracle could happen and she would open her eyes. I hear the sirens wailing in the background, knowing that was my queue to leave I Grab my bow, I stand up and make my way out. As I walk out, I knew I had broken the promise I had made. _I will not let you get hurt again. I promise._

_“I remember knowing she’s dead because of me...”_

_“I didn't realize how hard it would be…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any mistakes


	5. Part 5

_“She’s dead because of me..”_

_I look down as if in shame._

_“You can’t blame yourself”_

_“I didn’t realize how hard it would be...” I pause, “Since she’s gone...” My words trail off into silence._

_“Have you tried to move on?”_

_“I don’t sleep...”_

_“I barely eat...”_

_“I can barely sign my name.”_

**_“I’m damaged”_ **

_My voice breaks as a lump in my throat forms. I force it down._

**_“I love you”_ **

“If you want to be with her, just be with her”

**“So tell me about her, what did she look like? What did she sound like?”**

**_“There’s no possibly way to describe her beautiful appearance, her captivating smile, her piercing blue eyes”_ **

**_\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ **

“All my words are in vain, and this pain can never go away, yet I sit here talking to you as if you’d understand”

“I lost someone too, Oliver! You have to know I reciprocate the pain you are feeling, the hole in your heart and the weight on your shoulders. I know the pain. I know what you’re feeling.”

I cast my eyes down once more, but do not look up. I listen as he says, “It’s been five years, you have to move on, you can’t do this anymore, and it breaks my heart to see you like this”

“I can’t. The day she died, was the day I died.”

He repeats his words once more, that once were ignored but now anger boils inside of me as it all comes out, bursting at the seams, “It’s been five years! Five years!” I exclaim, “Where _**nothing**_ good happened! My father is dead, my mother is too, and my best friend and now the woman who I was sure I was going to marry!”

He stares at me as my blood continues to boil, my anger coming out, as my outburst continues, “Don’t tell me to move on! I cannot stop blaming myself! I could’ve saved her...” My voice breaks at the end and I cannot hold on anymore as it finally hits me through all these years. I break down; tears come down without control as my sobs rack my body. I start to fall as he catches me and puts his arms around me. I struggle against his hold, and soon I realize it was to no avail as I finally break down. The weight of the world finally comes crashing down on me, with the hole in my heart being dug deeper and deeper with each waking moment. How did I survive this long? How did I hold out this long without her? As I sob on the floor, I rock myself to sleep with images of what could have been.

I wake up in my own bed, for a moment I think that maybe everything is all right, and she was still alive, but only for a moment as I hear a bird chirp out the window and John looking at me with a look that seemed to be relief. “Hey.” He says, I do not say anything as I sit up and scrub my hands over my face. How long have I been asleep? “You slept through the night, cried yourself to sleep, Broke down in my arms.” He explains, answering my unvoiced question. I sigh, and lay back down. “What do you think life would have been like if she didn’t leave?” I voice my thoughts. I cannot bear to say the word ‘die’ or ‘passed away’ because they seemed to be cruel. He hums a reply, as I imagine our wedding day.

 

_I stand at the altar, my heart is beating fast, and I want to run to shake this feeling off. My feet stay put as my best man, John puts a reassuring hand on my shoulder. **This is it.** The orchestra starts to play as everyone stands and looks to the doors, I stare at the doors anticipating the arrival of my fiancé. The doors open revealing her in a beautiful white dress and a veil on the top of her head, bouquet in hand. My heart is still beating a mile a minute, she look around as her eyes catch mine. My breath hitches This is it. I smile at her as she walks down the aisle, my eyes never leaving hers and all I can think is, **This is it.**_

 

I smile as I tell John about the scene I had just played in my head. I stare at the ceiling, arms crossed behind my head, “So I’d be your best man?” I look at John and shrug, “Well, yeah, you are one of my closest friends” We sit in silence, leveling in the thoughts of what life would have been like if she hadn’t left, if I had married her, I even name our children. As I think those thoughts I feel happier than I have ever been in these past five years and think, _Maybe everything will be okay._


End file.
